Lalala
'Lalala '''is a cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. No reference is made to Lalala's gender throughout the games, despite the fact that this cousin is naked. However, in the Namco matching game, it claims that Lalala is female. Sometimes the King asks Lalala to wear clothes instead of being nude, implying that Lalala might be an exhibitionist. Lalala's appearance changed between Katamari Damacy and its following sequels; Lalala's skin darkens from lighter to very tan very suddenly, giving this cousin a suntanned look in later appearances, though Lalala's palms are light in color. In Touch my Katamari, Lalala gains a shaggy wig made from Colombo's hair. Lalala and Colombo are stated to be mutually attracted to one another and can be found close by in a few different levels in the games. Lalala's Sound Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Cancer - Inside the doghouse to the right of when you exit the underside of the house. Size: 14cm Description: A true free spirit, hating even the confines of clothing. Some call it exhibitionism. When Rolled Up: "Oh, Lalala. Never a good time or place for you to put some clothes on, hm? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Snow Girl - Under an umbrella. (catching a tan in the snow, heh) Size: We are unsure... Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up something weird and naked!! Wait... It's cousin Lalala. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Lalala. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Working on a tan in the snow? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race car: Banana car Mask: White blindfold Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: in Corn State - riding a dinosaur. Size: Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. Check out those moves! When Rolled Up: Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Roller Roaster, outside on top of a giant food pole that goes in and out of the ground. Accessible by using a bridge to cross the dreaded river. (Warning: is performing a disturbing pole dance) Size: it doesn't matter. You can roll them up from the moment you get outside Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: Hm? Something naked... It's Lalala! we asked to go water the cactus! Katamari Forever'' Where/How to Find: Hot Stuff, on top of the giant food pole on an island in the dreaded river. Accessible using a bridge. Size: Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: "Hola, something tawny. Oo-la-la, it's Lalala. Fresh out of the oven?" Touch my Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 1 - Under the table. Size: 10cm When Rolled Up: Wait! That silhouette... It's Lalala! That one really blends into the scenery, no? Stage Conclusion: We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! Lalala was mixed in! How did you get there, wee one? Trivia *Lalala seems to be based off of the Rastafari Movement considering their color scheme. **Furthermore, it is possible that Lalala's name is based off of Inner Circle (a Jamaican reggae group)'s song "Sweat (A La La La La Long) ", which is often called "A Lalala Long". Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins